cosplay_and_curtsyfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters (Main Comic)
This area will tell you all about the current characters that are set to be in the main comic. The canonical characters have information based on headcanons, and said headcanons will be used in the comic. You don't have to agree, you just have to accept that we are using these headcanons and carry on with your day. Most of these headcanons have some sort of canonical evidence to back it up, however (especially regarding sexuality). So we're not going out of our way just to diss you or your beliefs on a certain character. Canon characters are at the very bottom of the page. Keep in mind this only holds basic information, so feel free to go to each character's specific wiki page. MAIN CAST (Green-Hearts) ' 'Makoto Gender: Male Sexuality: Heteromantic asexual Age: 12 Crush: Nobody Species: Human -Soul Color: Green Role: Main protagonist (Central, calmer one) Family: Unnamed Mother, Unnamed Father, Mizuki (sister), Serana (Adoptive Older Sister), Sans (Adoptive Older Brother), Papyrus (Adoptive Older Brother), Serana Gender: Female Sexuality: Pansexual Age: 17 Crush: Mettaton Species: Dog Witch -Soul Color: White Role: Main Protagonist (Central, melodramatic one) Family: Tree of Soil (Birth parent), Astrid (Previous incarnate), Sans (Adoptive Older Brother), Papyrus (Adoptive Older Brother), Makoto (Adoptive Younger Brother), Comet (pet) Comet Gender: Male Sexuality: ??? Age: ??? Crush: Nobody Species: Reindeer Familiar -Soul Color: White Role: Main Protagonist (Allows Makoto to fuse with him, helping him blend in with monster society.) Family: Serana (owner) Sai Gender: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Age: 17 Crush: Aku Species: Raccoon Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Main Protagonist (Pleasantly Scary One) Family: Duncan (Twin brother), Unnamed Mother, Unnamed Father Duncan Gender: Male Sexuality: Bisexual Age: 17 Crush: Vrede Species: Raccoon Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Main Protagonist (Muscle/Flirt) Family: Sai (Twin Sister), Unnamed Mother, Unnamed Father Aku Gender: Female Sexuality: Homosexual Age: 18 Crush: Sai Species: Blue Jay Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Main Protagonist (Muscle) Family: Ms. Akeku (Mother), Unnamed Father Doffy Gender: Trans Female Sexuality: Heterosexual Age: 18 Crush: Napstablook Species: Robot -Soul Color: White Role: Main Protagonist (Insecure/Worried One) Family: Vrede (Creator), Skyddande Förförisk (Deceased Grandfather), Omtänksam Förförisk (Deceased Grandmother) Vrede Gender: Male Sexuality: Biromantic Homosexual Age: 16 Crush: Duncan Species: Dragon Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Main Protagonist (Friend to the main friend group, later joins it. Nerd of the group) Family: Skyddande Förförisk (Deceased Father), Omtänksam Förförisk (Deceased Mother) CLASSMATES Skuda Gender: Female Sexuality: Heterosexual Age: 18 Crush: Nobody Species: Ghost -Soul Color: White Role: Main antagonist (Tries to expose Makoto) Camu Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Age: 18 Crush: Nobody Species: Bat Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Main Main antagonist (Tries to expose Makoto) Mishi Gender: Gender Fluid (Unknown actual gender???) Sexuality: Pansexual Age: 17 Crush: Nobody Species: Sea Panther Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Main antagonist (Tries to expose Makoto) Raven Gender: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Age: 17 Crush: Nobody Species: Scarecrow Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Side Protagonist (Friends with the main group) Mizaru Gender: Female Sexuality: Homosexual Age: 18 Crush: Nobody Species: Monkey Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Side Protagonist (Friends with the main group) Kikazaru Gender: Male Sexuality: Homosexual Age: 18 Crush: Grillby Species: Monkey Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Side Protagonist (Friends with the main group, works at Grillby's) Iwazaru Gender: Male Sexuality: Homosexual Age: 18 Crush: Nobody Species: Monkey Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Side Protagonist (Friends with the main group) Death Gender: Male Sexuality: Aromantic Asexual Age: 18 Crush: Nobody Species: Pegasus Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Unknown??? (Rivalry with the Four Horses of Tranquility) War Gender: Male Sexuality: Heteromantic Asexual Age: 18 Crush: Nobody Species: Pegasus Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Unknown??? (Rivalry with the Four Horses of Tranquility) Famine Gender: Male Sexuality: Panromantic Asexual Age: 18 Crush: Nobody Species: Pegasus Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Unknown??? (Rivalry with the Four Horses of Tranquility) Pestilence Gender: Male Sexuality: Biromantic Asexual Age: 18 Crush: Nobody Species: Pegasus Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Unknown??? (Rivalry with the Four Horses of Tranquility) Life Gender: Female Sexuality: Pansexual Age: 18 Crush: Nobody Species: Unicorn Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Unknown??? (Rivalry with the Four Horses of the Apocalypse) Peace Gender: Female Sexuality: Pansexual Age: 18 Crush: Nobody Species: Unicorn Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Unknown??? (Rivalry with the Four Horses of the Apocalypse) Feast Gender: Female Sexuality: Pansexual Age: 18 Crush: Nobody Species: Unicorn Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Unknown??? (Rivalry with the Four Horses of the Apocalypse) Miracle Gender: Female Sexuality: Pansexual Age: 18 Crush: Nobody Species: Unicorn Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Unknown??? (Rivalry with the Four Horses of the Apocalypse) Vido Gender: Male Sexuality: Homosexual Age: 17 Crush: Nobody Species: Seal Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Side Protagonist (Class clown, best friend to Kalmateo, friends with the main group) Petasi Gender: Male Sexuality: Bisexual Age: 17 Crush: Nobody Species: Hyena Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Side Protagonist (Class clown, best friend to Vido, friends with the main group) EXTRA Naptul Gender: Male Sexuality: Aromantic Asexual Age: 7 Crush: Nobody Species: Egyptian Cat Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Neutral Side Protagonist (Frenemy to Makoto, little brother to Mishi) Rani Gender: Gender Fluid (Unknown actual gender??? What?????) Sexuality: Aromantic Asexual Age: 6 (Physically, has actually been around for God knows how long) Crush: Nobody Species: Head demon -Soul Color: White Role: Side antagonist (pesters the main cast and tries to convince them that they are bad) CANON CHARACTERS Sans Gender: Male Sexuality: Aromantic Asexual Age: 22-23 Crush: Nobody Species: Skeleton Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Side Protagonist (Serana's Protective/Observant adoptive Big Brother) Height: 5'0" Papyrus Gender: Male Sexuality: Pansexual Age: 18 Crush: Nobody Species: Skeleton Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Side Protagonist (Serana's Supportive Adoptive Big Brother) Height: 5'7" Mettaton Gender: Male Sexuality: Pansexual Age: 21 Crush: Serana Species: Robot -Soul Color: White Role: Side Protagonist (Serana's boss) Height: 6'1" Toriel Gender: Female Sexuality: Heterosexual Age: 40+ Crush: Nobody Species: Goat Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Side Protagonist (Friend to Makoto and Serana) Height: 6'2" Muffet Gender: Female Sexuality: Heteromantic Asexual Age: 12 Crush: Makoto Species: Spider Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Side Protagonist (Friend to Makoto) Height: 4'8" Undyne Gender: Female Sexuality: Homosexual Age: 22 Crush: Alphys Species: Fish Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Side Antagonist (One of the reasons Makoto is hiding) Height: 5'10" Asgore Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Age: 40+ Crush: Toriel Species: Goat Monster -Soul Color: White Role: Antagonist (Main reason Makoto is hiding) Height: 6'5"